


Pounce

by Alenacantfly



Series: Sterek christmas '15 [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheeky Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Sexting, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Teacher Derek, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles: I kinda want you to bang me on that coat. </p>
<p>Derek choked on air and quickly glanced at his clock. He had 6 minutes left before the bell rang.</p>
<p>Stiles: You could spread me out on it, it looks soft and warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pounce

Derek felt his mobile vibrate in his pocket and tried his best to ignore it. Stiles had been home the whole day and he was bored, so he was constantly texting Derek every. Single. Thing. He thought about.

It was driving Derek crazy.

His mobile vibrated again and he sighed, glancing at the clock. Ten minutes until his class would be over and he could tell Stiles to shut the hell up.

“Okay, your homework will be to analyze the speech. Do you think Obama's views were in line with the basic concept of the American Dream? Why or why not? You can get started now.”

As the kids started writing, Derek sat back down behind his desk and pulled out his mobile.

Stiles: I miss you.

Stiles: I am bored.

Stiles: Woah man, have you watched The Flash? Coldflash is definitely a thing.

Derek had no idea what the hell a cold flash was. He shook his head, reading on.

Stiles: I think they should bang.

Wait, what?

Stiles: On the coat.

Stiles: That would be hot.

Stiles: I kinda want you to bang me on that coat. 

Derek choked on air and quickly glanced at his clock. He had 6 minutes left before the bell rang.

Stiles: You could spread me out on it, it looks soft and warm.

Stiles: OMYGOD

Stiles: You could actually fuck me outside, it would be like a blanket.

Stiles: We should totally fuck outside. Just imagine it, spreading me out under the full moon, marking me up and fucking me good.

Stiles: I know you would fuck me so good.

Stiles: You always do.

Derek may have preened a little. Hell yeah, he does.

Stiles: But you could actually loose control. I wanna hear you growl, Derek.

Stiles: I wanna hear you howl.

Derek whimpered and shifted in his seat. 5 minutes until he could go.

“Mr. Hale? Are you okay?”, one of his students asked and he nodded. Taking a deep breath he looked back at his mobile.

Stiles: Fuck, I am picturing it right now.

Stiles: Are you picturing it?

Stiles: I can't wait to have you on top of me, pressing me into the ground.

Stiles: Oh god, I am ha-

Derek swallowed and put his mobile on his desk, thinking of the grossest things he could come up with. Peter flirting. The black goo werewolves vomit after they have been shot with mountain ash. Anything to make him forget that picture.

Why did Stiles send him a picture? This was unfair on a whole new level. 

3 more minutes to go and he was torn between wanting to look at the picture and the rest of the messages and throwing his mobile away.

There were kids here. He was a teacher.

Stiles sexted him while he was teaching.

Jesus Christ, he was gonna kill him. Or pounce on him. He wasn't so sure.

That damn picture.

He was picturing it, alright?

Gross, awful no good things. He needed to think about gross things. 

He needed a cold shower.

 

When the bell finally did ring, Derek waited for his students to leave first. He busied himself by packing his papers away. 

And then he was free.

Walking was still really awkward, but he made it to his car, which he counted as a success. 

His mobile vibrated again and he really couldn't stop himself from reading Stiles' messages.

Stiles: -ard just thinking about it.

He had attached a picture of himself, laying on his back, his sweatpants pushed down and the outline of his hard cock clearly visible through his boxers.

Derek swallowed.

Stiles: I can't wait for you to come home.

Stiles: Maybe I will start without you.

Stiles: God, I can't wait.

Stiles: Hurry up, Derek.

Another picture, this time without the boxers. Stiles was just spread out on the sheets. Derek groaned, setting his mobile down and starting the car.

The drive home would be hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Erm... I don't even know tbh
> 
> If anyone wants to count down to Christmas with Sterek fanfiction/fanart/fanmixes/etc., you can find all the information on my tumblr, [ over here ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/tagged/sccc15/)  
> 


End file.
